Just Like You
by sonofabanshee
Summary: She's just like you... only prettier. / Songfic. First-person OCxGary. Set in an alternate universe that also doubles as a high school.
1. Chapter 1

"_If you wanna pick a fight, well,_

_I'm gonna have to say goodnight."_

-Only Prettier, by Miranda Lambert

(This is a rewrite of a story set in second person. If you would like to read that version as well, you may find it on Quizilla. My username is on my profile.)

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Lately, a good friend of mine and I have been getting a crapload of attention that neither of us are pleased about. And what is it that makes all of this attention negative, you ask? Well, it's all coming from a bunch of boy-crazed, hormonal, underclassmen that think that <em><strong>I<strong>_ am his girlfriend. They spit at me and call me names, hoping to get me away from Gary once and for all

Well, good luck to them.

The worst thing about it all? We aren't even dating! We've simply been together since a young age and have been friends since. Those girls have no idea how stupid it's making them look, pretending that they've known him for their whole lives. They probably couldn't even tell him his favorite color!

Gary is just as annoyed as I am. Together one night on the phone, we both came up with funny ideas on what to do about his 'fan club.' One idea was to dress me up as a Pokémon and he carry me around all day long. Another was for me to wear a shirt with his face on it. We ended up laughing at our ideas so much that we both decided that they were all too good to pass up.

Revenge on these girls will be sweet...


	2. Chapter 2

"_I don't have to be hateful,_

_I can just say 'bless your heart.'"_

-Only Prettier, by Miranda Lambert

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Stepping out of Gary's car wearing the world's shortest miniskirt was quite the challenge. But, in the end, it would all be so, <em>so<em> worth it. I could only imagine the looks on those girls' faces when they saw me like this, all cozied up to Gary.

Already I saw two or three of them glancing in our direction. "Quick, Gary! They're looking!" I whispered. Gary cooly chuckled, and held out his arm for me. Immediately I took it and held it close to my side as if it were a teddy bear. As I walked by, the girls all gave me nasty looks... nothing new, of course. So I just flashed them a toothy smile and carried on my merry way.

Unfortunately, our plan didn't have the effects we anticipated. At lunch, they still continued to swarm him and even once shoved me out of the way.

Not cool.

I flung my french fries at the back of some of their heads, and stormed off to the bathroom to calm down by myself. At the end of the period, Gary came up to me and grabbed my shoulder. "Addie, what happened back there?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I chuckled slightly. "Gary... we need another plan."


	3. Chapter 3

"We don't have to like each other,

but it's sure fun to pretend."

-Only Prettier, by Miranda Lambert

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>"Gary, I have a ridiculous favor to ask."<p>

"What, Addie?"

It was late at night and we both should've been sleeping. But no: I just had to keep us both up with a phone call.

"I need you to find your biggest hoodie, and _**douse**_ it with your cologne. I'm not joking, either."

Gary snickered, then sighed. "You're crazy. And if this doesn't work, then..."

"We bust out _that_ plan."

The other line was silent for a moment. "...Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that."

The next morning, Gary brought in a separate bag the hoodie I requested, complete with headache-inducing amounts of cologne. I was struggling to breathe even looking at it. Taking in a deep breath, I pulled the hoodie over my head and continued to imagine the looks that I would get wearing it. They would probably be so jealous of me, wearing his clothes _and _being this close to him.

I stood on my tip-toes and looked through the crowd, and sure enough, here they came. I giggled quietly to myself, and started to hug Gary's arm again. Surely they would stop after this...

But much to my dismay... they didn't. They all flirtatiously called out to him, winking and blushing like the obnoxious freshmen they are, not even noticing me. My blood was boiling and churning so much I thought I would get sick. Gary looked down at me, and sighed. "Do we bust out _that_ plan?"

I nodded slowly. "We bust out _that_ plan."

Now, if it wasn't enough to just act like his girlfriend...

...then I would just have to _really_ act like his girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

"_If you just smile and behave,_

_you could always get your way."_

-Only Prettier, by Miranda Lambert

(Well, this is the end~ (Almost, at least, because there's an alternate ending.) Thank you all for reading, and for those of you who reviewed, thank you as well!)

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>This was it- the final straw. Our last chance. <em>That<em> plan.

Gary and I had come up with quite a few good ideas, but this was the best. I wasn't sure of the consequences of this idea, but it was just too good to pass up. The idea in question? Why, none other than some good 'ole PDA.

As usual, I glanced up and down the hallway and sure enough, there they came. I patiently waited for them to get just a tad closer to me and Gary. And as they all walked toward us and sneered (at me), all I could do was laugh. I pulled Gary in closer, and made sure they were still watching. And then, we got even closer.

I still couldn't believe that it was going to happen.

And as we continued to get closer, and closer... and their sneers got meaner, and meaner...

...we _kissed. _It was short and sweet, but that wasn't what mattered... their reactions, however, did.

Several shocked gasps pulsated throughout the hallways. As we pulled away from each other, we shared a look and burst out laughing.

In the end, their expressions made it all_** so worth it.**_


	5. Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending**

* * *

><p>The next day at school, sure enough, those girls walked right past us. I couldn't help but snicker all throughout my first-period class knowing that my plans finally worked. When the bell rang, I went over to my locker where Gary was already waiting for me.<p>

"Hey Addie, we need to talk." he said, a dull expression on his face.

Those words nearly made my heart bust out of my chest. "Yeah Gary, what's up?"

Gary furrowed his brow at me. "You've been acting really _weird_ lately."

I blinked. "...What do you mean?"

"You're treating me like a possession," Gary spat, "like I'm a piece of your property. Well newsflash: I'm not!"

Honestly, I was taken back by his statement. In return, I also furrowed my brow and repeated myself- "What do you mean?"

"Addie, quit that!" Gary yelled. "You know exactly what I mean- coming up with all of those jealous plans to get those girls away from _us!_" he said, putting a hateful emphasis on _us_. "So what, they had a crush on me? You had no reason to act like that over something as stupid as underclassmen trying to get me to notice them!"

"Gary, even you said that you hated it!" I yelled back. "You said they were annoying, and I simply suggested some funny ideas to get them off your back! You _laughed_ at those ideas! Why the hell are you acting like this!"

"You know what..." Gary said. "Until you realize how stupid you're being, I don't think we should be talking to each other. Maybe for the time being, or maybe never again."

And with that... he walked away. That was it: he just walked away.

I'm sure my face was as crimson as my hair, partially from anger and partially from shame. I simply couldn't believe it... Revenge wasn't as sweet as I made it up to be, because now I had just lost a friend.


End file.
